


Cockles Ficlet 1-BJ

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Cockles [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cockles, Established Relationship, Kinks, Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha wants to irritate Jensen enough to get him to give him some rough sex. His plan goes a little off course, but his plans always get him what he wants in the end, even if he has to make Jensen think he is getting his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockles Ficlet 1-BJ

Misha hears Jensen turn the shower off and a wide grin spreads across his face. He lays back on the bed waiting, laughing as he glances at the stack of towels he had snuck in and removed from the bathroom a few minutes earlier. He can't wait for a wet, naked, and probably extremely irritated Jensen to come out. Misha loves when Jensen gets irritated, it makes him look even sexier. Especially when he takes it out on him, not that he is really ever mad but he lets any frustrations he has with Misha's constant shenanigans all be taken out with rough sex-- and Misha really loves when Jensen gets rough with him.

Several minutes pass by and he still has not come out. Misha frowns, Jensen should definitely be out here banging him by now. He sighs and gets up, he figures he had better just go in and provoke him some more. Misha puts his hand on the doorknob and pauses. He doesn't hear a sound so he eases the door open and peeks in. Strangely he does not see Jensen. The shower curtain is pushed back but he is not in there. 

"What the fu-"

Suddenly Misha feels himself being pulled hard and pinned up against the wall. He tries turning his head but Jensen is pressed up against him so hard he can barely move.

Misha feels Jensen breathing against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Then he hears his deep, sexy voice drawl out in a low whisper, "Think you're funny, huh?"

Misha hadn't thought to look behind the door. He tries reaching his hand back to touch Jensen, but Jensen's not letting him have his way. He grabs his wrist and twists his hand behind his back. Misha does not even try to struggle since Jensen can easily overpower him with almost no effort at all. Jensen presses up as close as he can get against him, his fully erect cock pressing tight against Misha's ass.

"Bet you were countin' on me getting all pissed, right? Thought I'd come out and take it out on you. Maybe I should just bend you over right here instead."

Jensen turns Misha around to face him. He knows exactly how to get to Misha so desperate that he'll be begging for it. He stares into his beautiful blue eyes and in his best Dean voice says, "Looks like your little plan backfired,  _angel_."

Misha moans, he has many kinks but one of the biggest ones he has is using the Dean and Cas thing. Jensen really doesn't get into it very often but he loves to see how it makes Misha squirm, so he usually tries to use it to his advantage.

"Now you're gonna do what I want." Jensen starts undoing Misha's belt with one hand still holding his wrist hard.

Misha tries to suck down on Jensen's neck but Jensen pulls back. "Since you're in the mood to suck on something, get down on your knees."

Misha grins, he loves Jensen being rough but he really loves sucking his dick. He loves making Jensen lose his mind, he especially loves making him come apart, so desperate to have sex. But his favorite part is seeing how many sexy noises or better yet screams he can get him to make.

Jensen lets go of Misha and pushes him down to his knees. Misha doesn't want to waste anymore time so he immediately wraps his mouth around his thick cock, dragging his tongue over his slit then roughly across the vein along his shaft. Jensen sucks in a breath and swears in a strained voice. As Misha swirls his tongue around wildly, Jensen runs his hands through Misha's hair. Misha nudges his legs apart further then cups his ass cheek with one hand and rolls his balls with the other. Misha runs his lips and tongue eagerly over ever inch of Jensen's huge dick. He laps up the precome beading out as he sucks down hard on the tip.

As Misha starts to deep throat him, Jensen feels his knees start to wobble and grabs fist fulls of his hair. Misha has both of his hands on Jensen's ass now, kneading his fingers roughly into his firm muscles and pushes Jensen further in, wanting him to fuck his mouth. Jensen grunts hard, gasping when Misha flicks his tongue around then swallows hard. He starts rocking his hips and thrusting in faster."Fuck....fuck Mish..oh son of a fucking bitch...so fucking good."

Misha has to palm his own cock a few times, it is throbbing now. The noises coming out of Jensen and the look on his face has him sweating out precome. Jensen starts babbling nonsense so Misha puts his hands firmly on his hips, digging his fingers into his hipbones. He feels Jensen start shuddering so he massages his perineum and bobs his head up and down his length as fast as he can.

Jensen looks down, face flushed, hair sticking to his forehead and eyes huge-- so sex blown his pupils are eclipsing almost all of the emerald green. Misha stares back up at him, never breaking eye contact. He feels Jensen shuddering so he sucks down harder.

"Mish..." Jensen shouts as he comes. Misha swallows hard, obscenely slurping down every drop and moaning softly, loving the salty taste of Jensen's hot come as it slides down his throat. He sucks down on him a few more times then suddenly Jensen is pulling him up.

Jensen is kissing fiercely into his mouth and pushing Misha's pants down then pulling away long enough to rip his shirt over his head.

"Jen," Misha moans into Jensen's mouth as Jensen kisses him with so much passion Misha starts to feel dizzy. He has to pull away to catch his breath. He feels Jensen pick him up so he wraps his legs around his waist. 

When Jensen gets to the bed he tosses Misha on to it and pushes him down. Misha pulls Jensen over him so they are pressed tight against each other. When Jensen starts sucking down on his neck Misha moans. 

"I knew my plan would work baby. All I had to do was-"

Jensen crushes his lips to Misha's and grabs the lube. He squirts it on his fingers and jams a finger up his ass. He gets a pleased squeal out of Misha.

"Just shut up, the only noise I want to hear is you screaming my name while I bang you hard."

Misha smiles as he thinks to himself,  _Yep, works perfect every time._

 


End file.
